In Forks: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated T with reason
1. Finding Mom and Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight so don't like yah know... Kill me...L0L**

**This story is also based on a dream I had on 21/10/11(We were meant to die yesterday XD)**

**This is BC/DS (Bella Cullen/Damon Salvatore (You'll find out in the story)**

**Summary: Bella has been changed into a Vampire (TVD kind) by Klaus in England. Bella is Carlisle and Esme' Biological daughter (Esme was born in the same time as Carlisle). Carlisle went out vampire hunting and didn't come back yada yada yada... and Esme got depressed, she went to get the food shopping and also didn't come back. So that left Bella by herself until Klaus and Elijah came to England, found her and changed her. Then she travelled with them for a while to look for a ****Petrova Doubleganger and the moonstone to crack the curse for a 10 decade and she left them and travelled the world on her own. She came by Mystic Falls. She Fell in love with Damon then Katherine appeared and she left and now she's in Forks and that is where the story beings...**

**Speech: **"sup!"

**Thoughts: **_'sup!'_(If already in italic then 'sup!' is thoughts)

**Compel:** *Sup!*

**In Forks.**

**Chapter 1: To School**

Oh, how I wish mama and papa were here to see me, help and do everything a parent does. But sadly they are not, but at least I can go back to Mystic Falls and see my soul mate, and my best friend Damon Salvatore.

Opps! I forgot to tell you who I am. I name is Isabella Esme Marie Cullen, Daughter of Esme Elizabeth Cullen nee Platt, and Carlisle Andrew Cullen. I was born on 13th September 1676; I have lived for over 335 years. You may be wondering how can I be this age and all when I look like I'm 18 years old? Well to answer that is because I am a Vampire, not a cold one, but an Original Vampire. I also drink from Blood bags to keep up my strength than just drink, compel, and leave or drink till drained and leave the carcass as if it was a animal attack. I am now going from the hot Australian heat to the cold damp weather of Forks, WA.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~FORKS~~~

I have finally arrived at the person's house I am staying in. It is close to the woods. His name is Charlie Swan, he is the chief of Police, and he will make a good 'dad'. So I went to his front door and knocked the door and he came to the door.

I stared straight into his eyes and said "I'm your niece, Isabella Marie Esme Cullen, when you were married to Renee Dwyer, your ex-wife she had a sister, I'm her sister's daughter. When I was 5 she brought me to Forks to meet my aunt. When I was 8 Renee got remarried to Phil Dwyer and they are travelling America because Phil is a minor league baseball player, and I came here to live with you." I blinked. And he repeated what I told him to me. I went back to my car and got out my suitcases and bags, and brought them to my room, and unpacked everything.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~NEXT DAY~~~SCHOOL~~~

It's cold here in November. I was going to Forks High School, because it will look kinda strange if a teenage girl sat in a house all day while all the other teenagers were getting their education. I have gone to High School over hundreds of times went to college after it and a couple of times I worked after I got my degree.

I haven't seen my dad after the day he left to get rid of the 'monsters' with grandpa and he didn't come back, I was only 4 when he left, and everyone looked for him, apart momma for he had to look after me, hoping papa would come back 6 months in and he was put as dead. My mother went into depression. I could hear her cry when she went to sleep at night, then she got out of it and looked after me and made sure I was content.

She left me with gran and grandpa, and went out to the market to get the shopping and my supposed fifth birthday present. After 2 hours she hadn't come back to collect me, and grandpa went out to go look for her. She couldn't be found anywhere. So Gran and Grandpa looked after me. Grandpa died when I was 17, gran died the next year.

I don't believe my parents are dead, but changed into a cold one. For I have heard rumours of them, that's one of the reason's I came here to check if they were true. Although they have their own family now, so I don't really see them, wanting me when I probably have been replaced, that's if they remember me.

I parked my black and orange stripped Ferrari, it Forks High Parking lot (AN: picture on profile). I got out and looked around, looking for the reception office, while I was looking around everyone was staring at me, the boys with lust and the girls in envy or jealousy. I finally found the reception office door and got my black and white chequered vans bag and out it on my bag and closed my door and started walking to the office and I took out my car keys and locked the car and walked on.

I opened the door of the office and walked to the counter. And seen a woman named Ms. Cope, she had a purple t-shirt and had strawberry blonde hair. "Hello," I said in my English accent, "I'm Isabella Cullen; I'm Charlie Swan's niece? I just transferred here." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear but we need your transcripts and transfer papers from your old school. And unless you have your uncle here you can't go to school here." She said trying to be sincere.

So I compelled her by saying to her *I already gave you them. I will be put in all the one of the younger Cullen's class. Thank-you.* and she said "I already have them. I will put you in the same classes as the two youngest Cullen's. Your welcome." And she typed on her computer and handed me my timetable. She handed me a pink sheet with 8 lines on it, "You need to get this signed by all of the teachers and bring it back at the end of the day." Said Ms. Cope.

"Thank-you Ms. Cope." And walked away out of the office and looked down at my timetable. I noticed she put my locker number down on the sheet as well.

It said:

Name: Isabella Cullen Locker: 206 Combination: 6431

Homeroom: 39- Mr Douglas

1st Class: English room-46- Mr Birdie

2nd Class: Trig. Room-204- Mr Forbes

3rd Class: Spanish room-26- Mrs Devlin

Lunch

4th Class: History room-74 – Mr Saltzman

5th Class: Biology lab-102- Professor Black

6th Class: Gym- Coach Clapp

7th Class: Chemistry lab-104 – Professor Snape.

I walked to room 39 and knocked on the door, and opened it and walked in. "Hello I'm Isabella Cullen, but I go by Bella. I was told that this is my homeroom?" I asked the teacher, whose name is Mr. Douglas. "Oh, yes you're the police chief's niece. I got the email this morning from Ms. Cope. You can just find a seat and sit down and maybe meet some others?" He said.

"Thanks. Em, can you sign this for me?" I said and gave him my pink sheet. He took a pen from his pocket and signed his name and ripped it and gave it back to me. "Thank-you, sir."I said, and walked to a vacant seat beside a short girl with short spiky hair, and on the other side a big beefy sized boy with big muscles and curly brown hair. I turned to the pixie girl and smiled at her.

"Hi, my names Bella Cullen, what's yours?" I asked her being polite.

"Hey, my names Alice Cullen, what do you have class do you have first?" she asked. I think this is one of my parents adopted daughters.

"I have English first. You wouldn't happen to be adopted?" I asked

"Oh my brother, Edward and I have that first as well. And yeah I'm adopted, how did you know?" she asked being curious.

"Well, I have heard of your kind. Before, the cold ones, that's what's your called. Well I'm an Original vampire, you know the one who burns in the sunlight, has fangs, stake through the heart that type and also because of your adopted parents." I said.

"Oh, you've meet them, I should ask them if they remember you." Alice said.

"Actually, Alice, they should remember me, I am their daughter. I was changed when I was seventeen, by a hybrid named Nicklaus, but he goes by Klaus now, and I travelled with him and his sister for a couple of years then I left to travel the world by myself, so I did and then I was in Australia and then I thought 'why not go see my parents?' so I came here and here I am." I told her. Her eyes widened when I told her.

"So, you're that girl, I've been seeing in my visions? No wonder, when Carlisle asked me and said your name he looked at Esme in a sad expression as if they knew who you were and like disappeared." Said Alice

"Wait, you get visions? Can anybody in your coven do that or is it just you?" I asked her, and then the bell rang for first period. (AN: I don't know what they call it in America but where I come from, Northern Ireland, we call them Periods.) So we got out of our seats and started walking to English.

"Well, I'm the only one in my family to have visions, but Edward by brother of sorts and all, he can read minds and my mate Jasper, and he can sense and control emotions. When you become a cold one, Carlisle likes to call it 'when you were human you brought something over from your human life' So like Rosalie brought over her beauty, Emmett brought over his Strength, Esme brought over her compassion and Carlisle brought over his passion to save the innocent. Oh look here's Edward." Said Alice, I looked from her to the man in front of us.

"Let me guess your Edward Cullen, adopted son of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, or how I like to call them Daddy and mom."I said and looked at Alice and winked then we burst out laughing and everyone that passed us looked at us wondering why we were laughing.

"What I don't get what you mean." He said, to me.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my birth parents, you know, one with Caramel coloured hair and another with blonde hair I sort of have their facial features." I told him.

"But how can that be, they are over 300 years old and she is a human." He whispered to himself.

"Eddie, I can hear you, you know, for a cold one mind reader, I would have thought you knew." I whispered to him really low so only, super vampire hearing can hear.

"How do you know I am a Vampire?" He whispered back to me.

"Because I am a Traditional Vampire, you know the type with the fangs, burns in the sun etc. And plus the fact I was changed by an Original Vampire and have travelled with them for over a decade, you learn and meet a couple of people for example the Voltori. " I told him.

By this time they were outside the English classroom. We walked in and Edward and Alice took their seats and I went over to the teacher, Mr Birdie, and said "Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen. Em can you sign this for me?" I asked him. He turned away from the blackboard which he was writing on, and looked at me. I swear I saw a bum in his trousers when he looked at me 'EWWWW!' I thought, 'He must like be in his late fifties!'

"Ah yes. Your Charlie Swan's niece, well you can sit beside, Mr Cullen, at the back and here is a list of the books we will be covering this year." He said and handed me a sheet of paper. I walked down to Edward, and sat beside him.

"Hey, so what do you do instead of English?" I whispered to him.

"I sit and listen to the thoughts around me, and listen to what he's saying in case I need to answer a question. And we are on the second book on the list, and he has a pop quiz every 2 weeks, about the books we have already read." He told me so I looked down at my list of books. It read:

1st book- Macbeth

2nd book- Romeo and Juliet

3rd book- Pride and Prejudice

4th book- Jane Erne

5th book- Harry Potter and the Scorer's Stone (AN: had to put it in)

6th book- The Merchant of Venice

'It's a good thing I carry Romeo and Juliet with me everywhere.' I thought to myself and took out my battered Romeo and Juliet out of my vans bag. "Which page are they at?" I asked Edward.

"Page 53. Act 2 Scenes 4. It's the masked ball." He told me.

"You know I know all the scenes of by heart. Each word, of each line and who speaks it, I was also in the original production, with my friends, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, I stared as Juliet, and Klaus was Romeo, Elijah was his best friend and Rebekah was my best friend although we all went be the same last name, Davidson, and we were like family, Klaus and Elijah big brothers and Rebekah a big sister." I told.

"So that's you, Isabella Davidson, played Juliet in the original production all those centuries ago, and that's why when Carlisle and Esme watch it, Esme cries when we first see Juliet on the screen and we just thought it was because she has watched it so many times she felt sad for the ending or something else." He said talking a bit more to himself than to me.

We talked some more through English class and then the bell rang for next period. "What do you have next?" asked Alice. I didn't get talking to her because she was at the front of the class and I was at the back.

"I have trig next with Mr Forbes." I told her.

"Oh, I have Drama next and Edward has Music. But I think Edwards mate has trig. Doesn't she Edward?" Asked Alice, I turned and looked at Edward.

"Err, yeah she does. Her names, Crystal Mason, although she is quite shy, but she should be nice to you and all, because of your name, she has heard stories about you when she was a nomad. What do you have after that?" he asked

"Oh, I remember her, she and I shared an apartment for a year pretending to be cousins that were both seniors in high school for a year and then we had to move on and I told her all of my stories, and she used to be a vibrant girl wonder what made her shy. And I have Spanish with Mrs Devlin." I told them, to say they were shocked that Crystal was a vibrant girl was an understatement, but it soon broke.

"I have Spanish, and so does Crystal, then we all have Lunch, why don't you sit at our table?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Can one of you tell me where trig is?" I asked them.

"If you keep walking down this corridor and take the first right then walk down that corridor until you see a sign saying 'rooms 200-300' and just walk down until you see room 204 and walk in. I have to go; I don't want to keep my class back, bye." Said Alice, and she walked down to the auditorium and then Edward said "I have to go to music. See you at Lunch. Bye" and then he went the same way as Alice but turned Left.

I then checked to hall to see if any humans were about and then ran at vampire speed to trig. And knocked the door seeing as everyone else was in the classroom. I heard a strong man's voice saying "Come in" and I opened the door and everyone stared at me as I walked in. I closed the door and looked at Cryst her eyes were wide.

I walked to Mr Forbes, and said "I'm Isabella Cullen this is my first day here. Can you sign this slip for me?" I asked him and handed him the pink page to him. "Yes, your Charlie Swan's niece. Why are you late to my class?" he asked me.

"I got lost sir. I then found a person and asked her and she told me how to get here. I'm sorry sir." I told him.

"Well, seeing as it is your first day here at Forks High, I will let it slide, but don't do it again." He told me in a stern voice.

"Where do I sit sir?" I asked him

"You can sit beside, Miss. Crystal Mason, but any chit-chat while, I'm talking and you are moved." He said. I then walked to the middle of the classroom and sat beside, Crystal.

"Long time no-see, cousin." I said as I sat down and smirked at her. She shook her head.

"Same here cousin, from your scent, you have meet my mate and sister-in-law." She said to me. We sat talking about what we did after we went separate ways till the bell rung and we walked to Spanish were Alice came up to us and started chatting to us about what happened in her Drama Class.

We walked into Spanish and I went up to Mrs Devlin and said, "Perdón perder, voluntad usted firmar esto?"(Translated: Excuse me, miss can you sign this?) (AN: sorry if this is wrong, I got it off Google Translate) And handed her the pink slip for her to sign, she took it from my hand and took out a pen from her pencil pot on her desk.

"Yes, you are the Police Chief's niece? Isabella Cullen? I believe you are quite fluent in Spanish. Just like Miss Cullen and Miss Mason. Why don't you sit in between them, at the back?" She said in a thick Spanish accent. She signed the slip and handed back to me, I shoved it into my back pocket and walked to the back and sat in the middle of Alice and Cryst and looked out the window. Bored with learning Spanish, French, Italian and any other language, but I do favourite a couple of them like Greek and Japanese, now that's the type of languages I love to talk in. "Η κατηγορία αυτή είναι σωλήνα!"I whispered to myself. (Translate: This class is pipe!)

"What did you just say? It sounded Greek." Whispered Alice to me.

"Yeah that was Greek," I whispered back to her "I learnt it a century and a half ago, when I studied in Greece." Then we didn't talk the rest of the period but Cryst and Alice chatted to each other and I stared off into space, then the bell rang for Lunch.

We all got up and lifted our bags and walked out to the cafeteria, where we met Edward, and then a pretty blond hair guy came up to us and kissed Alice on the cheek _'I seen him before but where?'_ I thought to myself. I thought through my past then I remembered.

I was playing as his neighbour to his parent's house and we used to hang out till he was told to go inside by his mother. Ah the good all days when women were frightened of. I laughed in my head to my comment.

"It is not, THE Jasper Whitlock, from little Texas. You haven't changed a bit, from when I say you last in the 19th Century, when I was your neighbour. Well your arms have changed you got them cold one's bits all up and down them." I told him, doing a fake examination on his scars. He looked at me shocked to see me, and then he hugged me.

"Little miss Belle, you haven't changed either. How are you still alive?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

"I wasn't alive when I became your neighbour sweetie. I am a Traditional Vampire; I was changed when I was 18, by an original Vampire. And travelled to world with him and his brother and sister for over a decade then I travelled by myself. I went to Texas, met you, became friends then when you went, MIA, I left, because you were my only friend, my best friend, my little brother even if you were taller than you I am still older." I explained to him, and we all walked into the cafeteria.

Then a big muscled dude and a blonde supermodel type girl came up to us and said "Hello, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Crystal, how was your day so far? Oh, sorry. You there caramel, and green eyes everyone is taken so no point, trying, the answer is no." Said Blondie to me, with a 'get away from here your unwanted' look on her face.

"Well, then, Eddie, Ally, Cryst, Jazz, I believe I am unwanted by your family, or should I say my adopted siblings?" I said looking at Alice and winked, she winked back at me understanding what I meant.

"You're that girl that sat in between me and Alice this morning in Mr Douglas' homeroom this morning. Your Isabella Cullen the new girl and you know we're vampires." Said big brown and muscle, the Blondie looked at me and glared at me for having the same name as my adopted siblings.

"You know you need to stop glaring, you're going to get wrinkles you know." I told Blondie, with a smirk on my face and walked over to the food line.

I looked at what they were serving and I took a slice of pizza, and put it on my tray, a bottle of coke and paid for it by the cashier and walked to a table all to myself near the big window and say down, and started nibbling at my pizza.

Then Cryst and Edward came and sat beside me then Alice and Jasper, and finally Blondie and big, brown and muscled came and filled the last two seats. "So you Blondie what's your name? I was taught it is impolite to give your name to someone." I said snickering.

"I go by Rosalie Hale. And I want to know how you have lured my family into talking to you, and also how your last name is 'Cullen'." Said Rosalie, AKA Blondie.

"Well, I have met Cryst and Jazz before, Alice and Emmett are in my homeroom and I sat in between them and started talking to Alice made friends with her, then went to English and met Edward started talking to both Alice and Edward till we got to the English rooms' door and walked in and got told to sit beside Eddie here. And to answer your second question, my full name is Isabella Esme Marie Cullen; I was born in the year 1676 to, Esme Elizabeth Cullen nee Platt and Carlisle Andrew Cullen on the 13th of September, does that answer your question?" I asked her.

"Well, it does but how are you still alive you are a human which looks like an 18 year old not 335 years old. So what are you?" Asked Rosalie with astonishment at the start going into 'I do not believe the shit coming out your mouth' look on her face.

I took a deep breath, "I'm a vampire. And if you tell I'm not, I'm hoping you know how to stick yourself together again. I am a Tradional Vampire. The type that burns in the sun has to get invited into a house, killed by a stake through the heart etc. And, no Emmett holy water and holding up a cross does not affect me." I said that all keeping a straight face and took a gulp of my coke. And they all looked at me like 'how can you drink that shmuck?'

"Jazz?" I asked him, he looked at me, I held up my coke to his nose, "What does this smell like?" I asked him.

"It smells like revolting mud and vomit rolled in one." He said with a, disgusting look on his face and pushed away my bottle of coke; I took another chug of it and went back to eating my pizza.

We had our wee conversations and I listened to other conversations that were about me or had me in it, like, the guys were talking about how hot I am and how they would get me in bed by the end of the day and the girls were all jealous that I was talking to the Cullen's they couldn't.

There was one that stood out was a really slutty blonde _'how I know this is beyond me'_ said, 'That new girl, Isabella thinks she runs the place, being friends with them Cullen's like who does she think she is a Supermodel? Jessica, Harriet, we should go over there and teach her a lesson on who runs this school.' and then I heard three chairs moving then all the Cullen's looked at them then I felt someone tap my shoulder, I didn't turn around then I heard her go "Excuse me. I want your attention slut" That's what got me. I stood up and turned around to her.

"You're excused, and I think you were talking about yourself there weren't you?" I asked her.

"No, I was talking about you. You are a real tramp, coming into my school and then going around with all the Cullen's." She told me.

"Well, I should be sorry but I'm not, and you do know I would not stoop to your level, and wear skirts that don't cover my arse, shirts that don't cover my chest and have my legs open when I sit down. No that's you. And how am I like that when my mom told me how to dress and put on make-up when yours has obviously not, and at least I am not an orange faced, fake like you. And unless you have not noticed my last name, these people are my family so no I would not be shagging them, in a closet like you do at lunch every day," I looked into her eyes and compelled her, *meet me out at the back of school by yourself, after school, I need to talk to you* I told her and she nodded and walked off, and her little followers walked with her and she sat down. _'What is this follow the leader or something?'_ I thought.

I turned to my family and asked, "So who has History with Mr Saltzman next?" I asked them.

"I do, and so does Rosalie, I think." Said Jasper, looking at Rosalie, at the end.

"Yeah, I do and there is a place at the back beside Jasper, so you can sit there." Said Rosalie to me, I looked at Crystal.

"Oh, I have French, and so does Edward. Alice and Emmett have Mathematics as well, what do you have for the rest of the day?" Asked Crystal to me.

"Em, I have Biology with Professor Black, then I have gym with Coach Clapp and I have Chemistry last period with Professor Snape. What do you all have for the last three periods of the day?" I asked them.

"I have Biology and Gym with you. But I have Drama after that." Said Edward

"I have Gym and Chemistry with you. But I have English with Rosalie." Said Crystal

"I have all three the same as you so you can walk with me from class to class." Said Alice

"I have the same as Alice." Said Jasper

"I have the same as Crystal." Said Rosalie

"I only have gym with you, I have English with Rosie and I have Music." Said Emmett, I nodded my head understanding.

"So all of you have gym with me, what do you want to do? Dance? Gymnastics? Volleyball? Track? I can merely ask the coach and he will do it. Did you see me when I was talking to blonde Slut? That my pupils dilated and all? Yeah that's called compelling, it is when my kind can make someone do what they want. Like I told that Slut and all to go meet me at the back of the school that's why she nodded her head because that means like she will do that." I explained to them and they absorbed the information.

"I think Esme and Carlisle should know you are alive. They have probably been grieving about you before I came along. They only grieve when they are away from all of us." Edward told me, I thought it over. Seeing mom and daddy again would be nice. They must have missed me a lot. But so have I. That's why I came here in the first place to see my parents again.

"Yeah, I would like to see them again. That's why I came here in the first place I have been tracking them down. But I also wanted to see who they adopted so, and then I could be part of the family again. Only problem is you all have mates and I don't know where mine is. I have lived with him and his family, because my fake family were one of the founding families but I got out before all the vampire stuff happened, that's when I went to Texas and meet Jazz." I told them, and then Rosalie hugged me. I was quite shocked as well as Eddie, Jazz, Ally, Em and Cryst.

She let me go and then the bell rung, and Jazz and I went to get our bags and we then went to History Class. We talked about when I lived next to him and all when we were in Texas. And then we went into the History classroom and I went over to Mr Saltzman and said, "Hey Rick. Remember me?" I asked him he turned around.

"Izzy, you don't look over three centuries old. So, I see you are here in Forks, with the Cullen's the vegetarian cold ones. Why may I ask that you are here in the wettest state in W.A?" asked my uncle Rick. My Uncle Rick is my mother's brother, and I changed him when he met me when he was twenty-five and was told I was dead when they found me all fake being dead, so yeah not a good site to see when you know your niece is dead, when she is not.

"Neither do you uncle, and you know I am here to see my parents, you know my mother your sister. Maybe you should come with me to their house with my adopted siblings, scare daddy and mom shitless?" I asked him, rocking back and forth.

"That is the same reason; I am here but to see my older sister. And I would like to scare your mother and father 'shitless' as you say. But I'm guessing I have to sign that pink slip of yours before the end of the day. So give it here and you can sit beside Jasper Hale." He said and stuck his hand out for the slip. I took it out of my back pocket and handed it to him, he took out his pen, where he keeps that thing is beyond me. And he signed it and gave it back I turned my back and walked to the sit next to Jazz.

"So, Belle, how do you know Mr Saltzman?" Asked Jazz with his head to the side a bit.

"Oh, he is my biological uncle, and his real name is Alaric Platt, but like me he likes to change his last name when going round the world so that people don't remember us if they see us again." I told him, and we whispered to each other every once in a while in History, then the bell rang, we went out of History, and we went to Gym there, I met Rosalie, Alice and Crystal, they went into to the girls changing rooms, while I went to the gym and gave Coach Clapp the slip to signed it then it was a blur the rest of the day.

Then I went to the office and went up to Mrs Cope and gave her the slip of all the teacher's signatures, she told me good day and then I went out to the car park and went to my car then Alice called me over, I walked over to her. "Do you know where my house is?" Alice asked me when I got over to her.

"No, not really and plus my uncle, wants to go see his sister again, and I need to change, I'm not going to see my parents dressed like this." I told her pointing to my outfit.

"Well, tell your uncle to bring his car to the house you are staying at then one of us will go to your house and pick you both up and then you can see your parents again." Alice told me.

"Okay. I'll go tell my uncle. Hey, Alice can we swap numbers then I'll call you when I'm ready, and when Alaric comes to the house I am staying at." I said to her, and gave her my phone and she gave me hers to dial in my number. I typed it in and gave it back to her and she gave me mine back and then we took pictures of each other to show when we call each other.

Then I went and said my 'good-byes' and 'see you later's then I went back into school and went to go find Alaric. I found him in his room marking homework's. "Hi hi," I said to him when I came into the room, "So, I have this human at the back of the school to bring her home, to drink, care to join?" I asked him, while walking to him. His face changed from doom and gloom to hungry really quickly.

"Oh and Alice told me you should come to the house I am staying at and then I just call her and someone will come and pick us up. So wear something nice and fancy but not fancy, you don't want to rub it in their faces that we are old than the children." I told him smugly.

"Alright go bring your human to your car and follow me to my house then we can take some of her blood and put it into bags that I keep, or we could drink from her instead and steal from the blood bank or hospital." He stated to me. Now the drinking from her then stealing from the hospital or blood bank sounded nice, but my daddy is a vampire doctor and would tell me not to. And plus I need the blood bags for in the house anyway.

"Blood bags, because if Daddy knew it was us stealing from him he would be quite angry that he could not save the human because of shortage of blood." I told him, and he got the shivers when I told him about daddy being angry, because he never gets angry unless you do something against god or something like that.

"I gotta go human to bring to your car which is?" I asked him.

"Silver Range rover, be careful with food." He told me and chucked me his keys; I caught them with grace and walked out of his room. I walked down the corridor to the back of the school where I saw the tyranny 'No-name' and I walked up to her and compelled her *From now on you have to do everything I tell you, I am now your owner* she said to me in that wee zombie voice, "From now on I have to do everything you tell me, you are now my owner" and then she shook her head and looked at me.

"What's your name tyranny?" I asked her.

"My name's Lauren Malloy" said Lalu (AN: I don't know if that's her real name but that's what I'm going with and Lalu is Bella's nickname for her)

"Well, Lalu, you are to come with me to a car but first get a shower and wash off that crap and then we can go." I told her and she went back into school, and I followed her, she went into the girls changing room and went to her locker in there and took out her sports bag and took out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a pink shirt and a pair of white plimsolls and put it on a bench and lifted out a white towel and went to the showers.

~~~~AFTER HER SHOWER~~~~

Once she had the crap washed off her face she got dressed and went with my to Uncle Ric's car and seen Uncle Alaric standing waiting for me to bring Lalu with me.

"What took you so long?" Asked Uncle Ric

"Unless you wanted a dirty car, then I would have been earlier, but I made her get a shower and change her hoe clothes, I think a thank-you is in order." I told him.

"Thank-you for getting the gung off of her, now please set her in the back, and get in the front." He told me. I turned to Lalu, and looked into her eyes and said, *Lalu, please get into the back of this car, do not ask questions or you won't see your 19th birthday.* and she told me it back, in her little zombie voice.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~AFTER THE BLOOD AND AT BELLA'S HOUSE~~~

I got out of Uncle Ric's car and went around to the back and lifted out 5 of the 10 blood bags we got out of Lalu. I put them into my bag and made sure they didn't spill everywhere. We had dropped Lalu out at where she told us her house was.

Uncle Ric then got out of his car and went to the front door to Charlie's house, waiting for me. I went up to the door as well, and opened it and went in. Alaric waited outside for me; he was wearing jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and a grey leather jacket. I quickly put my blood into my fridge I bring with me everywhere.

I then went to the living room to get Charlie, and brought him to the front door. "Uncle," I told him, "This is my History Teacher. He wanted to meet you. Is he allowed in?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah, sure kid he's allowed in. You can come in, Mr..." asked Charlie to Uncle Ric.

"Saltzman, chief, Mr Saltzman. What should I call you, Mr Swan?" asked Uncle Ric, when he came in.

"You can call me Charlie." He said and he went back to the living room, Uncle Ric followed.

I then went and took a quick shower, and got dressed in a Pikachu Cupcake Cult top, Black skinny's, Cropped Leather Jacket, My shiny red heels, a black heart ring, my Cullen Crest Necklace, my black and green belt, and my nerdy glasses **(Picture on Profile)** and went back down stairs to see Uncle Ric and Charlie in a conversation on sports.

I took out my phone and went to my contacts and clicked Alice's name and clicked the call button and put it to my ear. It started to ring.

(**Alice-Bold** Bella-Normal)

**Hey Bella.**

Hi Alice, I'm ready to go.

**I'll be there in 15 minutes to get you and your Uncle.**

Okay Alice. See you in a few.

**Bye Bella.**

Then we hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket and went back to my room and brought a blood bag out of my fridge, and put it into my panda Cupcake cult bag. I walked downstairs, and went to Uncle Ric.

"Mr Saltzman, will you help me in the kitchen? I have my homework in there for History." I asked him so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yea Bella, I'll look over it." Said Uncle Ric and he got up from the couch and walked with me to the kitchen. I took out two black mugs and set them on the counter.

"Can you close the door? I don't want Charlie seeing this, and Alice is coming in 15 minutes or so." I told him. So Uncle Ric closed the door and I took out the blood bag and put half in one mug and the other half into the next and put them into the microwave for 10 seconds.

Once it went ding I took them out and handed one to Uncle Ric and the other to me. I put the mug to my lips and I felt my vampire face come out. I drunk the rest in about 10 minutes, then Uncle Ric finished and I put them into the sink.

I quickly washed them, then put them back and put the blood bag back into a secret place in my room and came back down, to hear the door bell ring and I opened it and seen Alice there on the front porch.

I told Uncle Ric that she was here, said good bye to Charlie and went out to Alice's car and went into the back seat, and Uncle Ric went into the front and Alice got into the driver's seat and we were off, to see my parents again. Let's hope it goes well.

**Finally I have it finished! I started this before my other Twilight and VD Xover. There is another chapter coming, but it's in my Fanfiction Story Book so I need that finished then I will put it up maybe Christmas time, because I'm off and all. The next Chapter is called: The Meeting. And It's basically, when Bella and her Uncle re-meet there family and all. I have an idea for the third chapter. So Review and I might finish it quicker and get it up. **

_**~Lots of Love and Huggles**_

_**Emmaliese 3 **_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	2. Should I Keep Wring? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
